The begining of the end
by pokemon996
Summary: Raccon city has been hit by the T-virus not so long ago, four people hiding decide to do something but what will this lead to? Will they get out alive? Read this and wait for the next part to know!


Racoon city was infected with the deadly T-virus only weeks ago. A small group of people were sitting in a basement of a hotel. There were four of them. Two men and two women. They were all friends and knew each other well. One of the women stood up. She was wearing a red top with black jeans and five inch heels. Her hair was black and stood out against her top as she walked towards the door the sound of her heels echoing in the quietness of the room. The other three looked up at the women; they did not speak just looked.

Slowly she reached the door. It had been sealed shut for what felt like a year now but was only a couple of days. She put her hand on the cold silver surface. Slowly she brought her ear to it too. She listened. There was nothing. There was no movement or groaning at all. She turned to the other. Their eyes were wide and fearful looking. She took a quick glance at them all.

The two men were sitting apart each at opposite sides of the fairly large room. One man, her best friend, sat with the other girl. It was his girlfriend, well meant to be fiancée she though. He sat there with his shirt ripped showing flesh covered in dry blood. He was a rather tall man with short brown hair. Anyone feels safe when his arms are around you and she knew this from personal experiences. Right now his arm was wrapped around his girlfriend pulling her close to him.

She was asleep and looked like an angle. Her blond hair feel against her face. Her purple top stained with blood. Her jeans ripped at the knees but there was nothing wrong with her.

The other man was on his own looking directly at me. He was my boyfriend. He wore a white shirt with a black cardigan over it. His navy blue trousers were still intact. His hair was brown but looked red with blood.

Now the women began to speak "Tom, wake up Sarah now. We need to have a meeting" at that moment Tom nudged Sarah and she stirred. Tom whispered something into her ear, then she sat up right and looked at the other women and said "What is it Isabella?"

The room feel into an eerie silence. Everyone's eyes on Isabella. She took a breath and took a step. Then another. She was only a few steps away from them now. Slowly she began to talk "We have been here... for about a week now. Everyday I have checked for sounds and just like every other day there was none today. I think we should leave, try and..." she got cut off as Ryan grunted is slight amusement but also disagreeing. "And try and find help? We will only found our death out there! You seen what those things did, they ripped peoples flesh off and ate it! Everyone has turned cannibal for no apparent reason and your thinking of going out there! You're mad, this is why we should have some normal conversations!" He broke off seeing the rage in his girlfriend's eyes. The flicker of a fire that seemed to lay hidden under the skin. She smiled now that he was quite "Yes try and find help and we may find out death out there but we will also find it in here soon enough. Have you not noticed the shortage of food? We may turn cannibal in here with the amount of food left!".

Sarah stood up now, her hands in fists. She looked fierce the way she stood and glared at Isabella and Ryan. In an angry but stern voice she spoke clearly "Isabella is right! We should leave and I will go with her even if you do not. I am sure Tom will too." at this point she glanced around to look at Tom who nodded and she continued "We are not too far from the police station maybe just maybe there is someone there and if not there should be weapons which we could use to defend ourselves." Isabella smiled.

After that they all got prepared. The grabbed and bag and filled it with the little food they had left. They each had a bat from which they grabbed on the way here. Now they walked towards the door. Slowly Isabella opened it. The door creaked open. Ryan and Tom stood at the entrance of the door bats held high.

The corridor was empty. There was nothing to obstruct the view of the lift slightly further along the corridor. The corridor was only a straight line now where for the creatures to hide.

They all left the room walking quietly down the corridor. When they got to the lift they punched the button for up. The door slowly closed. The lift moved up slowly. The elevator voice came out saying "Ground Floor" and the doors slowly opened.

All of them at once gaped. The whole place was deserted. Not one living person was there not even the creatures which attacked.  
They rushed out quietly but quickly. The glanced around corners but nothing seemed to be coming. They got to the glass doors and pushed them open.

The streets were not as the used to be. The first noticeable difference was the smell. You could smell rotting flesh and burning. The next to notice was the lack of people and the way the road was not busy.

They moved out still not daring to talk. Then as if an invisible trigger had been pulled things changed. Through the smoke you could make out outlines of people. Slowly as the smoke cleared they could see clearly what it was.

They were people yes but they were different. The seemed to be groaning and moaning but slumping forward slowly. Their skin was pale and their clothes ripped. Some of them had bullet holes right where there heart is but still they limped on towards them.

An ear shattering shout came then and somehow from behind one of the things had grabbed Ryan. It was about to take a bite sinking its teeth into his flesh when Isabella whacked it with the bat. It let go but only turned to face her. It's breath heavy on her face. Its arms out streached egger to have hold of her. Its fingers wriggling with excitement drawing closer. Suddenly it moved quicker and seemed to jump upon Isabella, knocking her to the ground. Screaming as she fell the creature opened its mouth dripping fresh blood onto her neck. She kicked and wriggled trying to get free, shouting at the others for help but they just stood there in shock.

Tom finally made a move. He grabbed the creature pulled it up off of Isabella and threw it across the floor. Walking over he smacked it five times in the chest, he heard the ribs crack loudly but the creature did not protest or seem in any pain. It slowly started to rise and so Tom hit it hard on the head. It went limp and fell to the ground.


End file.
